


Didn't See that Coming

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Ai is the perfect boyfriend, M/M, Syo has serious fears of their relationship not being accepted, passionate make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo just couldn't catch a break, especially after Ai entered his life, but this was something he definitely didn't see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series of requests on my DA.

Today was just not Syo's day, but then again, when had it ever been since _he_ came into his life. Ever since the accursed soul known as Ai Mikaze entered his world, Syo's dreams of worry-free days came to a crashing, burning end. All because of that stupid sempai's stupid schedule, stupid demands, stupid behaviors, and stupidly attractive face.

And that was another thing, why was Ai so freaking hot?! Syo always got confused when he thought about his sempai; why did he find his high-pitched tenor voice so soothing and alluring? Why did he get lost in the pools of cyan that made up the younger idol's eyes? Why did his gaze rest on Ai's thin, pale lips that were just begging to be colored a swollen red that could only be done by another pair of lips?

"Why... Why does he have to be so uselessly attractive?!" Syo cried in thought, staring at the other boy on the other side of their room. Natsuki had stepped out with Ittoki to go check out a new store they were interested in, leaving Syo alone with Ai and for the first time in his life, Syo wished Natsuki was there to dress him up or something. Anything if it meant Syo didn't have to just stare at Ai and all his gorgeousness. "What's wrong?" a soft voice called, Syo visibly flinching in surprise, "What...? What do you mean?" he replied, trying to maintain his distant and defiant demeanor he held when around Ai.

The younger only stared back idly, "You've been staring at me for the past two hours going back and forth between frustrated and flustered." the answer was said dully, but something was telling Syo that there was an air of curiosity and teasing around it. Red crept high on Syo's cheekbones, "I... I was not..." he grumbled, Ai only turned back to his computer, returning back to whatever he was doing. The blonde huffed a sigh of relief, glad Ai didn't push the situation further than needed.

That was short-lived, however, when the quiet, "Liar" vibrated on Syo's eardrum, the little word made the blush on Syo's face spread to his ears in irritation. The smaller stormed over to the other and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, wrenching him out of his seat, "Wanna say that again, punk?!" Syo exclaimed, fist raised, Ai was not deterred though, "Liar." Syo could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of a grin cross Ai's face. Gritting his teeth and fuming brighter, Syo shoved Ai back into his chair, "Jeez, you're so irritating, a serious brat." he mumbled, starting to head back to his bed, "You're the brat." Ai said.

A vein erupted on Syo's head, "What was that?!-" he started turning to face his sempai, but his foot tripped over one of Ai's bigger ones, falling forward. With all the weight added to the wheeling chair, the seat slipped out from under itself and the two boys tumbled onto the floor, a loud thump resounding throughout the room. Syo's blush then entirely flushed on his face as he realized his lips landed on Ai's which had brushed against each other's at least twice during the collision and fall.

The teen quickly receded his mouth away from Ai's, clamping his hands over his lips and sitting up; not noticing that he was now straddling his sempai's lap. To Syo, the room seemed to be spinning, he was so taken aback he didn't know how to react; he was positively mortified that he just kissed Ai, he was surprised by the fact that the lips were actually quite soft, and worst of all, he was stunned at the face he _enjoyed_ it and wished it had been longer. "What just happened? I=I just ki-ki-kissed Ai! It wasn't that bad... Oh no! I kissed Ai! That's it, I'm done for. Dead, he's so gonna kill me." Syo panicked in his mind, feeling his face become hotter at the thought of what just happened.

He waited for Ai to do whatever; scold, yell, squeeze his head until it was crushed, anything, but it never came. Syo looked down at the other, he still held his regular expression as he laid flat on the wooden floor, the only exception being his face looked like it had gained that slightest shade of pink. "Um... Ai...? You okay?" Syo asked, the slightly younger teen looked to the smaller and nodded his head, "That's goo-!" the blonde was cut off by the cyan-haired idol grabbing the back of his head and mashing their lips back together.

"Hn! Mmm... Mmn..." Syo moaned, face illuminating as Ai slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, rubbing the muscle against Syo's, trying to elicit a reaction; successfully getting one after a few moments of prodding. A few moments of teasing and rubbing of tongues passed before Syo broke away to catch his breath, accidentally swallowing some saliva while doing so, a cough pouring out of his mouth as he exhaled his new breath. "What the hell, Ai?" he asked.

Ai simply shrugged, "Based on your facial expression, there was a 97% chance of you wanting me to do that." he said, "And the other three percent?", "You were going to be sick and throw up." Syo frowned, "Well aren't you the confident little brat." he remarked, "The odds were in my favor." Ai answered, "I rest my case." Syo chided.

"Regardless, is there anything you need to get off your chest?" Ai questioned, "Like what?", "Don't know. You enjoyed the kiss, you want another, whatever was on your mind beforehand which is more than likely you pondering on whether or not you should kiss me.", "The more you talk, the more it makes me want to punch you in the mouth." Syo spat.

Once again, Ai was not deterred, "Well, which is it? Or is it one I didn't list?" the comment didn't do much to ease Syo's annoyance, but it gave him the opportunity for him to do something he'd never dare to do at any other time. He leaned down and placed a soft, quick, chaste kiss to Ai's lips, surprising the usually unflappable young man. "That was unexpected, I never would have guessed you liked me given your attitude towards me." Ai commented, "Shut up, who said I liked you?" Syo said, looking away and blushing.

Ai grinned slightly, "Whatever." and he leaned up and pecked the cheek that was facing him, making the smaller snap his head back around, "I'm quite good at reading people, so I can tell what you honestly mean. I'll do my best to make you happy, my cute little kohai." Ai teased, making Syo's blush illuminate full-force, "Uhhhh! I don't care what you do, you little brat!" he groaned defeatedly.

"Oh, that's good." with that, Ai stood up, slinging Syo over a shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing?" the suspended boy demanded, placing his hands on Ai's back for leverage. "You came over to my side of the room, so now you must be punished." Ai stated and Syo immediately paled, "Wait, Ai, hold on... Let's not do anything drastic! Aiiii!"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natsuki walks in on something he didn't see coming and has to tell others.

Natsuki just had a feeling that something good was going to happen today, he wasn't exactly sure how, but he knew just _something_ would happen. After a rather uneventful adventure to a new store with Ittoki, Natsuki returned to his dorm, he was greeted by an unexpected sight. The all blonde had suspected there was some form of spark between his two roommates, Syo and Ai, but he didn't know for definite if it was true or not; at least, not until he saw what he had just walked in on.

His two aforementioned roommates were currently immersed in a certain act; Ai was seated on the armchair, Syo sitting atop of him and straddling his front, their arms were locked around each other, Syo's around Ai's neck and fingers running through the long icy locks, and Ai's arms were taut around the smaller's petite waist, hands gently rubbing the delicate sides. Natsuki thought they were fighting at first, but quickly understood what was truly going on when he saw Ai's tongue sneak out of his mouth and into Syo's and the smaller blonde released a moan. Natsuki's face flushed in both embarrassment for walking in on the scene and for not realizing what it was.

Luckily enough, neither of the younger boys had noticed his presence, so Natsuki silently shut the door, he stood stagnant for a moment before running at full speed down the hall. He threw open the first door he saw, which turned out to be Ittoki, Tokiya, and Reiji's room; Tokiya was sitting at his desk doing some assignment, Ittoki was on his bed lightly strumming his guitar, and Reiji was on his laptop. The three averted their attention to the door that had suddenly been thrown open, seeing their tall, bespectacled friend out of breath, Natsuki quickly composed himself, shut the door and ran up to Ittoki, grabbing and shaking the red-head's shoulders, he exclaimed, "IT'S HAPPENING!" Tokiya and Reiji both cocked an eyebrow at Natsuki's sudden action, but Ittoki on the other hand completely understood. Face lighting up, Ittoki leaped off his bed and took hold of Natsuki's arms, "REALLY?" the red-head asked, "YES!"

Tokiya stared at his two friends with an unamused demeanor, "As much as I love watching you two spaz out over literally nothing, I have to finish this paper, so unless you have a reasonable explanation for your actions, please be quiet or go away." he said. Ittoki and Natsuki were jttering with excitement, looking back and forth to each other to see who would be the one to tell the other two, "Ai and Syo are dating!" Ittoki shouted, "What?!" Reiji shrieked, jumping off the couch, laptop falling to the floor. "I walked in on them making out." Natsuki explained, trying to contain his excitement, Tokiya stared at the two in surprise, he then looked at his paper, "Well this can wait." he said, tossing his paper over his shoulder.

"Are you sure they were making out?" Reiji asked, "It was kind of hard to miss." Natsuki answered, "I imagine they are still at it, we could probably walk in on them." Ittoki said. The four exchanged looks before racing towards the door, fighting with each other to see who would be the first out. They quietly made their way to their destination, Ittoki carefully turned the knob and lightly pulled the door open, trying to minimize noise; he Reiji, and Tokiya looked into the small opening and all of their faces flushed red. The sight hey were greeted with was not much different than Natsuk's when he first saw, Syo was still perched upon Ai's lap, sitting on the armchair and both were still quite active in their display of affection. Ittoki slowly pulled the door closed and they all looked among each other.

With only a half beat of silence, Reiji said, "We gotta tell the others!" and the four ran to find their remaining friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Presently, in the room_

Ai and Syo lightly brushed lips, Ai sneaking some pearly whites out to nibble on the swollen bottom lip of his newly attained boyfriend. A small whimper escaped Syo's lips, both in pain and pleasure, Ai gave a short suck to the lip before releasing it and pressing a kiss to the full pair. Syo slipped out his tongue, which rubbed along Ai's own reddened lips, a short grunt was the response and he opened his mouth, own tongue snapping out and licking against the smaller boy's appendage.

Large hands massaged Syo's thin waist, making the boy press up against the taller's torso, seeking friction and contact, the blonde's own hands weaving through Ai's locks, fussing with the tresses so much that the younger's trademark ponytail was long ago undone. Faces flushed from lack of breath, the two finally disconnected to take in the air they've deprived themselves of, Ai cast a glance over to the door, having heard it open not that long ago; only to find it closed. "Maybe I imagined it, or they saw enough of the show." he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by arms tightening around his neck, he turned to see Syo pouting, Ai deduced the action was probably Syo's silent plea for attention. "Any reason you're staring at the door?" Syo asked, even though it was silent, Ai could clearly hear the "rather than at me" part of the sentence that Syo had omitted. "No special reason and you know, you'd be even cuter if you were  more honest." Ai said, Syo's face brightened, "W-what are you talking about?" he shrieked, "Nothing, now let's see..." Ai found an exposed area on Syo's neck and latched his mouth there, "Ah!" Syo moaned, and with two good sucks, Ai released the skin; area already starting to bruise.

Syo clamped a hand over the spot, "The hell, Ai?!" he yelled, clearly pissed, "Just a visual aid for others." the younger replied. Syo frowned and looked off to the side, "What?" Ai asked, "Um... Don't you think we're... Uh... Moving a little too fast?" Syo asked. "Not really, but we can slow it down if you want." Ai said, Syo nodded his head, "Oh, but one last thing." he said, leaning up and placed his mouth on Ai's neck, "Huh?" Ai asked, his answer was Syo sucking on his alabaster skin, leaving a matching bruise.

Ai smirked, "I thought you wanted us to go slow." he teased, Syo flushed, "Yeah well, I just wanted to get even. Come on, let's go find the others." he said, lifting himself off Ai's lap and taking his hand, the two leaving their dorm. They soon found everyone in the Common Room and were greeted with the conversation of Natsuki, Ittoki, Reiji, and Tokiya informing Masato, Ren, Cecil, Ranmaru, Camus, and Nanami of their new relationship upgrade; boy, did they not see that coming.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Syo gets thrown in to a situation that he didn't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written purposefully more dramatic.

It's hard to believe that just this morning, Syo thought Ai's face was the biggest problem in his life and now, just a few hours later, was the greatest blessing. But in this poor blonde idol's life, with every blessing comes a curse. And it was almost like poetic justice that the blessing caused the curse; honestly, Syo just couldn't catch a break. The small teen had been hoping to be able to slowly ebb his new-found relationship with Ai into his friends over a period of time, so everyone could become comfortable; he had not been expecting this.

Syo and Ai had walked in to the main room of the Master Course estate to find all their friends, perfect, the blonde thought he could slowly start weaving the relationship now, however, it seemed everyone had already heard of it, judging from Ittoki, Natsuki, and Reiji excitedly explaining it to everyone with Tokiya silently affirming what was being said.

"And they were just all over each other, Syo was even on Ai's lap and... Oh, hey Syo, Ai, we were just talking about you." Ittoki said, the couple had walked in mid-conversation, not knowing what had already been addressed. "We can see that." Ai replied, physical demeanor the same as usual, but Syo immediately paled.

To the blonde, the room he was in changed, he could no longer hear what was actually being said, his heart thumping far too loud in his ears. The room became dark and the people around him distorted, morphing into beings much larger than Syo and looking down on him in disgust and judgement. And Syo felt insignificant in their presence, as if he was a lesser being, all of the negativity welled up in the boy and all he wanted was to collapse in on himself and fade away from existence.

"Syo-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked, seeing his roommate looking as if he was ill and would pass out at any moment. Unable to bear being with the distortions any  longer, So bolted from the room and out of the Master Course estate, going as fast and far as his legs would take him. He needed to escape, and he needed to _now_ ; fleeing from the scene, the only thing the blonde left behind was moisture on  the floor, from the tears that had unknowingly started to descend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one quite understood why Syo suddenly stormed out of the room and the distant sound of the front door swinging open was definite evidence that the boy left the house entirely. Ai, wasting no time, dashed after his boyfriend, ignoring the shouts from behind him telling him to come back. The remaining people in the room were left in a confused daze before seeing snapped out of it by Nanami suddenly speaking, "I just wanted to congratulate them..." she said softly, voice barely above a whisper, "Don't sweat it, Nanami, I'm sure he'll be back inside any moment." Ittoki said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "I think you're missing the point." Ranmaru remarked, "Missing what?" Cecil asked, "Two men in a romantic relationship isn't exactly the most... Common thing you see." Masato replied, "Especially in Japan." Ren added.

"Kurusu probably freaked out because he thought we wouldn't be accepting." Tokiya explained, "But is there anyone here that wouldn't accept them?" Reiji asked and no one responded negatively to it. "That's still not quite the issue, Kurusu doesn't know that everyone is accepting. Since he and Mikaze weren't the ones to tell us, and the two suddenly walked in to hear everyone already knowing made him panic. He probably wanted it to go slow, let everyone become comfortable before telling us." Camus articulated.

Natsuki stared at the front door that had been left open, "Then why don't we go after them and apologize?" he questioned, "No, Shinomiya-san, we should leave them alone, they'll come to us when they're ready." Masato said. The others silently agreed and all sat down and awaited for the couple to return, "I hope Syo-kun is okay." Nanami mumbled, "He will be, Ochibi-chan's strong, he'll be okay." Ren answered, reassuring Nanami, "I hope." he added in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo's heart was pumping overtime as he ran across the courtyard and towards the gazebo, trying to block out the haunting mental images of what he saw, or moreso imagined, in the room. A small voice in his head was telling him he was overreacting, which was most likely the case, however, there was a louder voice telling him he was that his reaction was rational. That the others thought he was disgusting and hated him, never wanting to see him again, and that was enough to send him into a tearful frenzy and get the hell out of there.

"Syo!" a voice called to him from behind, not stopping or slowing his pace, Syo turned back the barest minimum possible for him to see who it was. Thankfully for the blonde, it was Ai, right when he was about to stop, the petite boy's foot got caught in an uneven patch of the ground and tripped; the boy could feel the sickening twist in his ankle as his body dropped to the grassy earth. "Syo!" Ai cried in panic, running to his small boyfriend at a speed that could only be possible by him as it could not be mustered by a human. The taller idol helped the smaller into a sitting position, "Syo, are you okay? Let me see it, did you get hurt anywhere else?" Ai questioned, grabbing the injured ankle as gently as he could, squeezing the skin lightly to check if the fragile bones underneath hadn't been damaged.

A light sniffle from Syo caused Ai to avert his attention from the ankle to his lover's face. Syo's face was flushed and tear-stained with some dirt caking his visage. In his thoughts, Syo could only think that he looked as filthy as the others perceived him, and all the negativity accomplished was worsening his tears. "Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asked tenderly, taking hold of his boyfriend into his arms, pulling him onto his lap, Syo immediately took refuge in Ai's chest.

The taller rubbed the boy's back in comfort, lightly hushing into the boy's ear in hopes of calming him down, through his incoherent sobs, Syo muttered something that was barely audible enough for Ai's bionic ears to pick up on. "What?" the younger asked, "...I'm dirty..." Syo repeated, "Well, you fell in dirt..." Ai said, but was cut off by Syo, "They think I'm dirty, that I'm dirty... Gross... Disgusting..." the older weeped, "Who does?", "The others..." Ai quirked a brow, "What do you mean, did they say anything like that? Or anything hurtful?"

In honesty, Syo doesn't actually know what was said, if anything was said at all, his mind just shut down at that moment. "The only that was said that could be slightly questioned was some said 'they couldn't believe it.' But they said it while smiling, Syo, they're _happy_ for us." Ai explained. Syo looked up to his sempai, "Really?" he asked, he just wanted to be reaffirmed, "Yes." And that was all he needed, if Ai said it was so, it must be, he wouldn't lie to him.

"Syo, I wouldn't let them say anything hurtful to you, I'll protect you from anything, even our friends." Ai proclaimed, placing a kiss to Syo's lips, "You swear?" Syo asked, hugging Ai's neck tightly, "I swear." Ai replied, and Syo placed his lips over Ai's, opening his mouth to allow the taller access. The other's tongue quickly entered the boy's mouth and Syo felt clean and whole, a final tear slipped down his cheek, clearing his face of the dirt while unknowingly to them, their friends stood in the front doorway watching them with smiles on their faces.


End file.
